Unhappily Ever After
by werewolfbride
Summary: Ok. the name isn't that original, but this story so i've been told is quite unique. Learn what really happened to Snow White, Wendy Darling and Little Red, without any fairytale endings
1. Chapter 1

Blanche was the kind of woman that most people could walk all over. Being kind and considerate she was prone to place others over herself, which made her fall in love too fast. She grew up as the only girl with seven noisy, rowdy brothers. They all lived together in a run- down cottage in the English countryside. It had barely any central heating or electricity. Then, she was known as Snow White. She always hated her mother for giving her such a name. It made her sound like some kind of cupcake- sickly sweet and fluffy and soft- qualities which a brilliant for a cupcake, but will do people no good in the real world.

Snow White started school late, at the age of twelve in " Princess Eugenie's Academy For Young Men and Ladies". She did not care much the classes- they were just tedious, it was her friends that mattered to her the most- but she has no idea where they are now.

It wasn't long before Snow White had gained a reputation, as 'the good girl' at the academy .She was growing tired of the constant name- calling so, at the age of fifteen, Snow White bunked off school. She reckoned it would just be for the day, so her friends would see the real Snow White- the bad one. But she grew fonder and fonder of her new found freedom. No classes- No whiny younger brothers to cook for and tend to. This was the life she had been waiting to lead.

The first thing she did was changing her name. Blanche seemed like the ultimate choice. The name made her sound both gorgeous and sophisticated at the same time. Then she took the bus down to central London, with only her lunch money to spare. It was easy enough to get a job. All she had to do was walk into the nearest KFC and don the uniform and hat.

She was working a night shift one Wednesday night when she met him. Chris, the modelling agent. She could remember his order precisely- large coke, chips and a cheeseburger with beef and tomato. Blanche took his order. She only saw his face clearly when she asked for £5.50. His eyes went immediately to her jet-black curls, which were tumbling out from the back of her hat. He simply said "Come sit down with me, you look hungry"

She nodded and as if in a trance, came and sat down with him.

He chewed nonchalantly at his burger and asked her lots of questions.

"Blanche- that's a nice name- are you French or something?"

Blanche would blush and tell him the answers. None of them were true at all. She was not eighteen. She had not lived in London her whole life. She had no rich relations, but it all came spewing out of her mouth. It was like she was telling him a fairytale version of her life, instead of the hard, cold truth. It was not long before he introduced himself. "My name's Chris Regent. I work for a modelling agency here in London. The reason I called you over is I was wondering if you'd be interested in any work, I have a photo shoot tomorrow and I really need someone …"

Blanche could not believe it. Her- A Model? He must be on drugs or something. Her brain tuned out of the conversation, from sheer shock. Minutes later She had woken up and the first thing she heard was- "I can really see you in peroxide blonde… what do you say?"

One contract later, Blanche was in a taxi next to Chris on the way to the hotel where the shoot would take place. He was going on and on about how the hairstylist would be so excited to work with her and how she would love the accommodation. Blanche was so excited- this was the real London. The swanky hotels, the black taxis and the expensive restaurants. This was what London was about

The day of the photo shoot arrived and Blanche was treated to a luxurious lie- in, and breakfast in her silk-sheeted bed. She got several phone calls from Chris that morning. He kept on coaching her on all the stuff that she would know and always ended each sentence with "darling". She liked all this special treatment from Chris. This was something she could get used to.

Walking down into the lobby to Blanche felt like she was entering an entirely new world. Gold leaf covered every square inch of the place and the few gaps were filled with lots of extravagant-looking black satin. Blanche started out posing on an armchair. She let her hair merge into the satin as hips hugged the gold evening gown. She loved modelling straight away, she poured her soul into it and relished the feeling of the camera only having eyes for her. She popular among the photography crew and they were constantly praising her on her "so-called" modelling abilities.

Days into the photo shoot and Blanche was having the time of her life. Her relationship with Chris was developing quickly and she liked the direction that it was going in. Her hair was now peroxide blonde, (As Chris wanted), and it now finally suited her name. The last day of their shoot in the hotel, Chris leaned in and kissed her goodnight. He told her that he'd never worked with anyone as special as her. He sucked her in then left her wanting more

Blanche treasured every one of his smiles and recalled each compliment from that day on. Each day she could feel the tension mounting between them. Then one night she got up out of her suite, feeling brave, and knocked on his door.

The next few months were carried on in the same fashion. The modelling agency was getting more publicity, and becoming rich and Blanche was soon making the covers of every magazine. And alongside her in most of the pictures, was Chris, shielding her from the paparazzi. It looked like there was a safe future for her. She had a loving boyfriend… or maybe partner. She had frequent fantasies about their celebrity- worthy wedding, But Once her mourning sickness began, those became nothing but fantasies. By now she was sixteen and a half. Chris, seeing her size got suspicious of her and warned her about her eating habits. He started getting angry each night and Blanche got scared of him and did not know how to stop him. Then one night, when he found out that Blanche was pregnant, threw the chair at her in a rage, and left her in agony in the hotel room.

Blanche lay there in the same position, crying in agony. She couldn't even remember why he had thrown the chair at her in the first place- some stupid reason that she just couldn't remember anymore… She tried to pretend that this was all a dream, but no amount of wishing could help her turn back time. After some time had passed, a butler, hearing her cries, managed to open the door. He called an ambulance and they managed to get her to the hospital on time. However, the baby was miscarried.

Blanche stayed in the hospital for some time recovering. She looked over at what she had done, and how bunking of school had landed her a baby, and lost her, the one man she thought she loved.

Most days she would just watch TV. Her name appeared on screen once, but only to say that the baby had been miscarried and Chris had taken off. This only made her more miserable. When she had run out of tokens to put into the TV she would just stare into space, crying for Chris to come back.

One day, while Blanche was being fed her lunch she saw a nurse lead some children to the next ward. They looked so sweet in their identical gowns. Out of intrigue, Blanche got out of bed and followed them. They where chatting excitedly, and playing games. Blanche wondered why they where in hospital. She went and asked the nurse- "Emm, I don't mean to be rude, but the children, why are they here?"

The nurse gave her a resigned look and said, "They all have Leukaemia"

After Blanche recovered, she came to work with the children in the ward. She dedicated her life to it. The children became so important to her. They taught her how precious life was and gave her the will to live, as she watched them pass away, one by one. Then one day she received and invite that made her stomach churn. So Blanche took the bus and slowly adjusted back to "Snow White". The name almost felt nice now. It felt so much "cleaner" than "Blanche", the name she had wrecked.

She spent the bus journey chewing her nails. She wasn't sute wether the invite was fake or not, but she felt that she had to go. The bus suddenly jerked to a stop and Blanche got out and took the route she had taken almost eleven years ago. On arrival to her destination, she ran up the steps, flung open the door. What she saw shocked her more deeply than anything else she had experienced…


	2. Chapter 2

Geek

Unhappily Ever After

Chapter Two- Lara Redd13/06/2008 09:45:00

Geek. It's a label. You either like being labelled as one, or you'd rather hide your inner geekiness. Lara Redd was definitely the proud type. She loved working on the computers at her school and creating things that looked professional. It was probably the only thing that made her different from the other girls at the Academy. The one thing she could do that they were hopeless at.

IT classes were Lara's time to shine. She laughed inwardly as the superficial girls struggled to find the delete key, and kept asking what "PowerPoint" was. Meanwhile, she zoomed ahead in class creating movies and morphs, and in her spare time, logging on to msn.

Instant messaging was something Lara found incredibly addicting. Once she started typing it was hard for her fingers to stop. She had a whole different set of friends online. People who shared the same interests as her, and like-minded geeks who loved being unique, which came from all around the globe. Her real friends suddenly became of second importance as she replaced them with her online ones.

The only thing that ever managed to drag her away from her PC screen for a long period of time was the disappearance of her friend. Snow joined at the Academy quite late, and never truly seemed to understand much of what Lara was saying, but she was lovely. Her, Wendy and Lara were very close in the three years that Snow attended school. But Lara always found her a little weedy. She would never take part in the plots that Wendy and herself were concocting. She wouldn't even light a match when they set the football pitch on fire…

Despite Snow not being much of a rebel, it shocked her to the core when she left. The trio became a double act, and now only Lara was left to console Wendy- the over emotional one. The last few years at the academy for Lara were pretty bleak. She almost depended on msn now. It was like coffee, she needed her fix each day. This made her abandon Wendy, who went and joined a clique of Plastic girls. So, in her anger, She kept her eyes glued to the screen, much to the dismay of her mother

Gwyneth Redd was the very opposite of her daughter. She was dreamy and held bohemian ideals, while her daughter was very technical and believed in science- not the supernatural. Lara got very annoyed with her mother easily. Her head was filled with nothing but air and she was always going on about her glittering aura, and how science was completely incorrect. Half the time she couldn't understand how they were related. How did a computer genius manage to spring from an air headed hippy?

After working hard at school, Lara managed to attain all the necessary A-levels, and got offers from many a university. She had her heart set on Oxford imparticular, and she got in. So, by the time September rolled round, Lara was in ecstasy- at even the notion of leaving her home. Everything was packed, organised and colour coded in her suitcase and her laptop was full of charge and ready to go.

By 8:30 She was ready to leave her house behind forever. Striding out to the taxi with pride, ready to become the innovator of a new computer brand… or the manager of Microsoft (whichever paid most). She was just about to open the doors, when her mother came stumbling after her, tissue box in hand, mascara smeared and eyes leaking as always.

"I'm sorry… I really am darling. It's just, I couldn't bear to let you go…"

"Mum. What do you mean?"

"I.I … withdrewyourapplication"

"What?"

"I. I just thought we could stay at home. You know, just us girls… I had everything planned- we could…"

"Are you kidding me? I am serious mum! Is this some kind of joke?"

"I. Got you a job down at the soup kitchen… You're the new delivery girl!"

At this point Lara realised the seriousness of her mother's words. She wanted her to be a delivery girl. Delivery girl. The words went round and round in her head- tormenting her. Everyone else would become famous and there she would be- delivering soup to some miserable mediums in the London rain. No one would ever dream of asking Einstein to be a delivery boy! And Marie Curie never had to deliver any of her cures to radiation- So Why her?

Lara left her suitcase in the driveway and stormed back up stairs. A plot to torture her mother was already beginning to form in her mind. She didn't know how she could ever forgive her… throwing her future away- to work in some stupid soup kitchen- this was something that no sheer amount of herbal tea could cure…

Lara was sitting at the wifi spot in the soup kitchen, plugged into her ipod and chatting on msn. She had just recently changed her name to **"Littlereddpistol123"**. Everyone used to call her the "Little Redd" at her school because of her height- and from there on she was known as Little Red Riding Hood. Lara always thought that Little Red was possibly the stupidest of the fairytale characters she had come across. Who in their right mind takes directions from a wolf? The names made her cry then, but now, ten years later, she was laughing about the whole thing.

Right now she was having a conversation with one of her online friends who had just finished her degree at university in Japan. He had a boyfriend now and they were settling down soon. It was nice to speak to him, but half the time she couldn't bear to look at his words.

His life had panned out, however hers had taken a nosedive.

He was just about to sign off, when Lara's computer started to bleep. She got nasty glares from the soup kitchen staff, but she found the source of the beeping quickly and turned it off. Someone was requesting to see when she was online. His username was **"Clawface"**. Lara laughed- Clawface? Such a rip off of "Scar face"… She pressed enter in the vein that this person would probably be a pussycat, and carried on saying goodbye to her friend in Japan.

Claw face, however, started IMing her immediately. It didn't look like he had any intention of leaving her alone.

"_Where are you going, Little Red?"_

He repeated the line again and again and didn't stop. Lara pressed the "block" button, but to no effect. She started panicking. This couldn't be happening- he kept on typing despite the block button. She appealed to her friend but he had signed out.

Lara tried all the buttons, until Claw face's line changed to _"Delivering to your Grandma- Why that's nice- why don't I help you?"_

This time She tried as hard as she could to stop herself from overreacting. It must be someone from school… Some harmless girl who she had graduated with.

Lara signed out quickly, and grabbing the pot of mushroom soup, got onto her company bike. The fresh London air shocked her to her senses, but still could not make her forget the two lines. She stopped at the traffic lights, red in the face, and took a right to Mrs. Adel's place. She was a regular and Lara knew the way there very well. She was always ordering it because she read somewhere that it cures Arthritis.

She was waiting in the traffic jam, when she heard that deflating sound you get from tyres. Lara swore- she was late as it was, and now this… she didn't even have her pump on her… more swearing...Then she caught sight of the thing that caused her tyre to deflate.

A single pin was fastening the note to her tyre. She could just make out the writing, but then the cars began to move. The car owners banged their fists down on their horns as Lara dragged her bike over to the pavement side- their horns seemed to be in perfect unison, creating a morbid orchestra. Meanwhile, the note was messing with Lara's head- it was another line from the fable that she loathed…

"_I have eyes everywhere- all the better to see you with"_

Suddenly each CCTV camera seemed like a potential threat to her, but she kept reassuring herself that it was bunches of hoodies targeting another bunch of hoodies- your average London situation.

Hauling her bike behind her, Laura ran as fast as she could. The soup was stone cold as she reached Mrs Adel's dilapidated flat. It looked even more dilapidated than usual now she looked closer. Crimson letters were covering her immaculate white door. Crimson letters spelling out the message

"_Remember I can hear your every word, Lara" _

This was becoming insane. Lara's brain was working overtime to come up with plausible explanations, but there was nothing that could explain this. She dropped the soup at the gate and ran down an alleyway. It was there that she heard the muffled screams of Mrs Adel. Lara saw her wriggling and trying to resist some invisible force. She had a gag on her face and was trying to escape from something that Lara could not see. Then a clear crisp voice resonated inside her head _"Lara, I have a gun, I guess it will be all the better to kill her with.."_

The shot was fired from nowhere and Mrs. Adel was dead..


End file.
